From Which There is No Appeal
by Alairas
Summary: Contains spoilers for DA2 - Beginning with the events that take place during the Deep Roads excursion, this story follows F!Hawke through the end of the game and beyond, as she deals with the aftermath of decisions made.  F!Hawke/Anders/Fenris
1. Chapter 1

Their footsteps echoed off of the walls, and there was the creak of metal and leather as they moved, but no other sounds filled the air, other than the occasional muttered curse from under Varric's breath. No one knew quite what to say to him. His brother's actions were certainly not his fault, but Minda could tell Varric felt responsible for their predicament. No one else was acting as if they thought Varric was at fault. In fact, it was safe to say that no one was really interested in assigning blame at that point. Instead, they were worried about whether or not they would be able to find a way out of the Deep Roads. With most of their supplies back at Bartrand's camp, it was important that they find their way out as soon as possible. Minda had felt a moment of panic when that door first slammed shut. It was almost as if the walls had begun pressing in on her, and she'd had a hard time breathing until Carver called that there was an opening at the back of the room. Her brother and Varric had gone looking, but Anders had stayed at her side, peering at her with concern.

"I'm fine," she had told him, but it was far from the truth.

With each hour that passed, Minda felt her anxiety growing. Would they find their way out? Would they run out of what little food and water they had with them before they found the surface? And what about darkspawn? In that they did have one advantage, however. Anders claimed he could sense when they were near. But would that advance warning do them any good, if they were all dehydrated and weak with hunger? Each of them carried a waterskin and a small amount of food in their packs. Minda tried her best not to touch either the first day, though she had to resort to taking a few sips of water before they stopped to sleep. She was trying her best to ignore the growling of her stomach when Carver came up to her.

"Here," he said, thrusting a small handful of dried fruit at her. "Eat this."

She shook her head. "No, Carver. That's yours. I..."

"Just eat it," he growled. "You're no good to any of us if you won't eat." He nodded his head in Anders' direction. "Your friend over there might be skilled at healing, but you're the one who keeps us safe when the beasties come."

Minda refused to take the food from him. "No, I... I have food of my own. Keep yours."

"Only if you eat something," Carver said. "Now."

He stood at her side and watched as she pulled a few small pieces of hard bread from her pack. Only once she'd finished it all did he leave her alone, going to Varric's side, presumably to discuss what the next day would bring.

They wandered through the twisting passageways, killing whatever came at them. That first day was a blur of fighting, but they finally managed to find a way out of the thaig where they had found the idol. It was not all for nothing, though. They managed to find more treasure than they could even carry, but they all did their best to take as much as possible. The gold lightened their moods, and everyone was back to talking and laughing. But only until they had to stop for the night. It was then that they realized they had no tents, no bedrolls, no change of clothing to sleep in. All of those things had been left back in Bartrand's camp.

"I'm going to see if I can find something to burn," Minda announced. "So we can have a fire."

Varric and Carver just nodded, but Anders stood. "I'll go with you," he offered.

They didn't have to walk very far before they found a part of a wall that had crumbled, where a few small roots had pushed through. Together they began gathering what they could find. There wasn't much, however, and what they did find was not big enough to keep a fire going while they slept. It would be a cold night, with no fire and no bedrolls to keep them warm.

"So," Minda said, trying to force herself not to dwell on their situation. "How exactly is it that you can sense the darkspawn?"

"What?" Anders asked. "Oh, I... it's just part of being a Grey Warden. One of the perks, I suppose."

"But how does it work?" Minda pressed.

Anders shifted, obviously uncomfortable with her question. "It's... not something I can really explain. Not something I'm _supposed _to explain to anyone who's not a Grey Warden, anyway. The ceremony we go through, to become... what we are... well, it changes you. It's not just a matter of being recruited. We have to pass a test of sorts. One of the outcomes of that test is our ability to sense darkspawn if they're close."

Minda wanted to ask more questions, about what it meant to be a Grey Warden, but also about what had really happened when Aveline's husband, Wesley, died. The witch had said the only way to save him was for him to become a Warden. She had a feeling, though, that she would not get any answers from Anders about being a Grey Warden. It didn't really matter, though. None of it really mattered, did it? Not if they were to die down there, lost in the Deep Roads. She glanced over her shoulder, back to where they had made their makeshift camp. It sickened her, to know that their mother would never receive word about what had happened to her children, should they never make it back.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Anders asked, and when she looked at him, he gestured to Carver.

"I'm worried about all of us," Minda said. "But yes. Mother asked me not to bring him. Begged me to leave him behind. She's already lost one child, and now..."

Anders touched her shoulder. "You worry too much," he said. "True, we don't know exactly where we are, but Varric has some form of the dwarven stonesense, even if he _was _born topside. You'll see. A few days, and we'll find something that looks familiar, something that will help us find our way out. Remember, there was more than one entrance into the Deep Roads. We don't even necessarily need to find the one we used to get down here."

"I hope you're right," Minda whispered.

They walked back to the others, and Anders built up as big a fire as he could manage. With no one really in the mood to talk, they all curled up and tried to get some sleep. Minda used her pack as a pillow, but it was hard to get comfortable without a blanket of some kind. For once she found herself wishing she wore the more traditional mage clothing. Had she been in a robe of some kind, she could have easily tucked her feet up underneath it to keep warm. As it was, she wore leathers that more closely resembled armor. It helped strangers from seeing her as a mage, but it did little to keep her warm. Shivering, she pulled her knees to her chest.

Varric and Carver were both snoring within a matter of minutes, but Minda couldn't get her mind to settle long enough to fall asleep. Even the smallest sound made her eyes fly open to see if they were under attack. The cold, hard stone beneath her did little to aid her attempts at sleep. She could feel the ground pulling the heat from her body, even when she used her magic to warm the stone. And even through her clothing, she seemed to feel every bump and crack in the ground. With a sigh, she rolled from one side to the other, trying to find a position that wouldn't make her back ache. When she rolled to her left side, she opened her eyes to see Anders looking at her.

Neither of them spoke; they just continued to look at each other. Minda was thankful for the dim light, so that Anders might not see the flush that rose in her cheeks. How long had he been watching her, she wondered. And _why _was he watching her. She had flirted with him on occasion, but no more or less than she had done with her other companions. Besides, he had always seemed adamantly opposed to anything that even hinted at a relationship that was anything more than just friendly. Yet when he extended his hand out to her, she didn't hesitate in doing the same.

Anders took her hand and turned it over, so that her palm was facing up. He then put his hand over hers, palm down, but without touching her. Instead, she felt a heat course through her. It started in her hand and spread up her arm and into her body. She felt the flush in her face grow, but this time it was because of Anders' magic and not the man himself.

"How did you do that?" Minda whispered. "Isn't that... dangerous?" Her father had always taught her and Bethany never to focus heat on a living creature, unless they wished to do it harm.

"A trick I picked up a long time ago," Anders responded. "I suppose it could be dangerous, if you don't know what you're doing. It's sort of like healing in a way. I'm just very aware of your body as I do it, so that I'm not focusing too much heat into the wrong places."

"You're... very aware of..." Minda felt her face go hot again. As he'd sent the warmth through her, there _were _certain parts of her body that seemed to receive slightly more attention than others.

Anders just grinned at her. "I'll admit, this is the first time I've used it for such practical purposes. Usually that little trick is used more... recreationally."

It was then that she realized his hand was still resting atop hers, and she pulled it back. "Well... thank you," she whispered. It was all she could think to say. Although warmer, Minda still had a difficult time drifting off. Was Anders, too, afraid they weren't going to make it out alive? Was that why he was behaving so differently from before? Of course, in the end, did it really matter?

When she awoke the next morning, Minda ached all over. She stretched this way and that, but nothing could ease the dull pain in her shoulders and back. "Perhaps I can help?" Anders offered, coming up behind her. When she hesitated, he frowned. "I've already aided Varric and your brother," he said.

"Let him heal you," Carver said. "Trust me, you'll feel much better."

She finally nodded, and Anders held a hand up above her head. He had healed her before, but she'd never paid so close attention as he'd done it. However, nothing felt out of the ordinary as the pain seemed to drain from her. When he was done, Anders leaned in close to whisper, "I would never take advantage of my patients." His face was serious, and Minda wondered if she had offended him with her hesitation. Well, he would get over it, if that was the case.

Again, Carver insisted that she eat something. Minda would have liked to eat every last piece of food in her pack, but she held back, selecting only a tiny handful of fruit and a small piece of bread. Then they were off. Varric led, with Carver at the rear. Minda and Anders, being the more fragile of the group, stayed near the center and near each other. It seemed she often caught him watching her, and the attention flustered her. On the second evening, Carver pulled Anders aside, and the two men had a long talk, though afterwards, neither would tell her what it was about. On the morning of the third day, they found a large number of Deep mushrooms.

"Wait!" Minda called out before Varric could tear them from the ground.

"It's okay, Hawke," he assured her. "I recognize these. They're safe."

"No, I know that. Just..." She gently moved him away from them, then extended her hand over the mushrooms. Just a little magic was all it took to make each one more than double in size.

"Well, if you could do that, why haven't you done it to our food already?" Varric demanded.

"It only works on things that are still growing, still alive," Minda replied.

Varric eyed her for a moment. "Well... can we eat them _now_?"

"Yes," she said. "Yes, please." Each of them grabbed up as many mushrooms as they could stuff into their mouths, shoving more into pockets and packs, until there were no more to be had. For all of their rubbery texture and bland taste, Minda had never eaten anything more delicious. It was the first time her stomach had been even remotely full in days, and she reveled in the feeling.

Less than an hour later, Varric saw something that looked familiar. "This looks like the way back," he said, pointing down a long stretch that looked the same as everything else to Minda. "With luck, we should be able to make it back in... a week? Hopefully less."

It was more time than they all hoped it would take, but it was the first sign they'd had that gave them hope to even reach the surface. Full bellies and a path that looked familiar, even if only to Varric, put them all in a good mood. However, their good fortune was soon balanced by bad when Anders informed them that he could sense darkspawn approaching at a fast pace. They barely had time to draw their weapons and ready themselves before the creatures were upon them.

Carver rushed forward, sword drawn, to meet them. The rest of them stood back, with Varric a little in front of Minda and Anders, each one throwing whatever they could at the beasts. Minda cast as quickly as she was able, aiming at anything that tried to get close to her brother. It was difficult, though, and Carver was quickly surrounded. Why hadn't she brought Fenris along? Or Aveline? Or even Isabela? Anyone who fought in such a way that they would provide an extra target, so Carver wasn't the only one in biting distance. Why hadn't she just left her brother at home, as her mother asked?

When the last of the darkspawn finally fell, Carver was covered in blood. Anders went quickly to his side to offer healing, but Minda was right there with him, checking Carver over as best she could. She knew little of healing, but it certainly couldn't hurt to watch it being done. But as she reached for her brother, he pushed her hands away.

"I'm fine, sis. Really. Let's just... let's just move on," He eyed the creatures at his feet in disgust. "Let's get away from this mess as quickly as we can."

Their travel for the rest of the day seemed slower than usual. They were all tired from the fight, but Carver even moreso than the others. He tried to hide it, and Minda could tell he was getting annoyed with her constant hovering, but she was worried about him. They were all exhausted, though. Poor sleep and little food tended to do that to a person. Coupled with the stress of not knowing if they would make it out of the Deep Roads alive, it was really no wonder that any of them were feeling less than at their best.

They had a little more good luck later that night, when Varric found a small pool of stagnant water. Between Minda and Anders, they were able to cleanse enough so that they could all refill their skins. They all even managed to wash their faces, and Minda took Carver's shirt, which had been splattered with darkspawn blood, and washed it out.

"I find myself envious of that shirt," Anders said, coming up to stand next to her as she bent over the small pool. When she gave him a confused look, he grinned. "I just mean that I find myself desperately wishing for a bath right now."

Minda rolled back onto her heels, quirking her lips into a smile. "Oh? And you want me to be the one to wash you? Is that what you're saying?"

"What? No, I..." Anders stammered, hand going to the back of his neck. "You know that would never work. _We _would never work. It's better if you just... put it from your mind."

He walked away without letting her respond, and Minda rolled her eyes at his back. "Maker," she mumbled to herself, smiling a little. "A little friendly banter, and the man thinks I'm proposing marriage or something. The two are _not_ the same thing."

"And a good thing, too, or I'd find myself up to my armpits in jealous wives," came a voice from behind her, and Minda turned to see Varric standing there, grinning at her.

"You... weren't supposed to hear that," she said, returning the smile.

"Hawke, I hear _everything_," Varric replied, giving her a wink. "But if you're offering to bathe people once we get back to Kirkwall..."

Minda laughed lightly. "Oh, Varric. If only you liked human woman."

"It's too bad, isn't it?" Varric tapped her on the chin. "But if I did, I promise you'd be at the top of my list."

"I bet you say that to all the human girls," Minda replied with a dramatic sigh.

"Not all of them. Just the ones I want something from," he admitted, holding out his waterskin. "I seem to have used up all my water. Mind filling me up again?"

Once Carver's shirt was as clean as she was able to get it, Minda returned to her brother. "You didn't have to do that, you know," he said as he accepted it from her.

"I know," Minda said, sitting down at his side. "But I wanted to." She peered at him. Was it because of the poor lighting, or was Carver's face paler than normal? "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'll be better when we get out of here," he said. Then Carver did something she couldn't remember him ever doing. He leaned over and kissed her on the head. "I know we haven't always gotten along, but..."

"Don't," Minda said, cutting him off. She couldn't stand the idea of him acting like they weren't going to make it out. "We're fine. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

Carver laughed, though it was a hollow sound. "If you say so, sis. I should know better than to argue with you by now, huh?"

"That's right," she agreed, patting him on the knee. "Now let's get some sleep."

There were no more attacks, and five days later, Minda saw something she had seen before. "That carving," she said, excitement coloring her voice. "I've seen it before. We're back where we started."

"By the Maker, I think you're right," Varric agreed. "A few more hours, and we should be to the entrance. Then back to Kirkwall. I personally plan on going to the nicest tavern in town and ordering up as much food as I can eat."

"I just want a change of clothing and a bath," Anders stated.

"Trust me, Blondie," Varric said with a grin. "We all want you to have those things, too."

Anders snorted, but it was a small sound from Carver that caught Minda's attention. "Do you think... we might stop and rest, just for a while? I don't feel well."

Irritation flared. Minda didn't want to stop; she wanted to run all the way to the entrance. She wanted nothing more than to feel sunlight on her face. "Of course," she said, trying to conceal the sigh in her voice. "If you're sick..." But she wasn't able to finish the sentence. As she turned to face her brother, he collapsed. It was then that she was able to see how sick he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

"It wasn't all for nothing, Hawke," Varric told her. "You're going to be a wealthy woman."

If only she could take comfort in that. Minda watched as Varric disappeared into the Hanged Man. A part of her wanted to go with him, wanted to have a drink or two… or twelve, before she had to go face her mother and uncle. Maybe she _would _go inside, hire a room so she could take a bath… but no. She had no extra clothing with her, and she was definitely not going to put the tunic back on that she'd been wearing under her armor for the past week. In fact, she planned on burning the thing, if it didn't just fall to pieces when she took it off.

A man came out of the tavern, and, seeing her standing there, held the door open. "Going in?" He asked.

"Oh. No. But thank you," she managed before turning to head away towards Gamlen's home. Gamlen's home. It was not _her _home, and she hoped to move her mother out of there as soon as possible. With a grunt, she shifted the pack that hung heavily from her shoulders. Varric was right. The gold and gems that weighed her down would make her rich. It seemed like a poor exchange, however – wealth for Carver's life.

_He might not be dead_, a hopeful voice spoke inside her head.

No, that was true. It was possible he could have survived the… whatever it was the Grey Wardens were going to do to him. But would that really make a difference to their mother? Alive or dead, they would never see him again. That realization pulled at her stomach, making each step she took more difficult than the last. The last few steps that carried her up to the door seemed to take a year, and her hand hesitated over the knob before she finally summoned the courage to go inside.

Gamlen and Leandra were sitting at the table, and two sets of hopeful eyes looked up at her as she came through the door. "You're back!" Leandra exclaimed, jumping up, but her gaze slid past Minda. "Where... where's Carver?" The words wouldn't come, and Leandra took it to mean the worst. Her knees gave out, and she fell to the floor. "No," she cried. "No, not my baby..."

"No, he's not... I mean, I don't know if he..." Minda went to ground at her mother's side. "He... Carver fell ill, like Wesley did when we were running from Lothering..."

"Noooo..." Leandra moaned. "On no, not my poor Carver."

"But there were Grey Wardens nearby," Minda added quickly. "They took him, Mother. They... Carver's going to be a Grey Warden."

"He... what?" Leandra looked up at her, tears staining her face. "I don't understand."

"Do you remember what happened with Aveline's husband?" Minda asked. "Do you remember how the..." She glanced at Gamlen, wondering if he had ever heard that part of the story. "...how the witch said that the only way to save him was for him to become a Grey Warden? That's how it was with Carver. Luckily Anders was with us. He used to be a Warden, and he could tell that there were more nearby, and..."

"How?" Gamlen demanded.

"I don't really understand it," Minda admitted. "Something to do with being a Grey Warden. But he knew there were other Wardens close, and he was able to get them in time to help Carver."

"Then where is he?" Leandra asked, voice hopeful as she brushed the tears from her cheek.

Eye contact was difficult, and Minda looked down at her hands. "He's with them. He's not coming back."

"Why?" Leandra wailed. "Why couldn't they just save him and let him be? Why do I have to lose him, too?" Minda had no answer for that, and after a moment Leandra rose and moved towards her room. Minda moved to follow her, but her mother held up a hand. "Please. I just... need a moment to myself."

There was nothing she could do but grant her mother the privacy she requested. After a few not-so-subtle hints from Gamlen, Minda locked herself in the washroom to draw a bath. Once the small tub was filled, Minda added whatever scented oils she could find to the water before heating it up. She set her pack at the foot of the tub before stripping off her clothing to settle into the warm water. Only after she had scrubbed her hair and skin multiple times did she allow herself to relax. It was at that point, however, that the tears finally came. Hands brought up to her face helped muffle her sobs, but apparently not enough. She heard the door to the washroom open and looked up to see Leandra enter.

Her mother moved a small stool and sat at the head of the tub. She grabbed a comb and began running it through Minda's hair, something Leandra hadn't done since she was a small child. "I'm so sorry," Minda whispered, her mother's kindness doing nothing to calm her emotions. "I failed you. I failed Carver. You told me not to take him with me, but..."

"Shhh," her mother coaxed. Sorrow still colored Leandra's words, and Minda felt guilty that her mother was the one giving the comfort. "Maybe this will be good for Carver. You know as well as I that he wasn't happy here. For the past year he has talked of little other than what he could do to make a name for himself."

"To get out of my shadow, you mean," Minda said, her guilt growing.

"You cast a large shadow," Leandra countered. "You always have. In fact, there was something he'd been considering, something I begged him not to do, not to even mention when you were around. He'd been thinking about joining the templars." Minda felt sick as more tears pricked her eyes. "Not as anything against you," her mother explained. "But because..."

"Because he wanted to be something that had nothing to do with me," Minda offered, her voice flat.

"I think he thought he might be able to better protect you," said Leandra. "But now... maybe this will bring him happiness. Or purpose. Or peace."

"I hope so," Minda said, but the sentiment felt hollow. It felt like a betrayal, not only to her but to Bethany and their father as well, that Carver would even consider joining the templars. Aveline would have given him a spot on the guard if he'd wanted. Or... but it didn't really matter anymore.

Leandra wrapped a towel around Minda's shoulders as she stepped from the tub and gestured to a pile of clothing near the door. "I brought one of your dresses," she said, eying Minda's dirty things with disdain. "I'm not sure we'll be able to get those clean."

"Just throw them away," Minda said idly. Leandra frowned and turned to go, but Minda stopped her. "Wait. You should..." She nodded her head towards her pack. "You should look in there."

"Oh, Maker," Leandra breathed, hand moving up to cover her mouth. "Where... how..."

"The trip wasn't a total failure," Minda said. "With this gold, I'll at least be able to do one thing I had hoped to do. I plan on going to see if I can get an audience with the viscount tomorrow. I'm hoping some of this will help speed along the petition you put in to get your family home back."

Leandra seemed a little dazed. "Oh... oh my... I..." She shook her head. "I'll let you get dressed," she managed.

"Wait," Minda called as her mother reached for the doorknob. Leandra looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Don't tell Gamlen," Minda said, voice quiet.

"No," Leandra agreed. "I won't. I won't let him take this from us." Her head dipped, and the next words were spoken at a barely audible level. "I've had too much taken from me already."

…

…

Minda muttered a number of particularly foul curses under her breath as she strode from the viscount's keep. She certainly hadn't expected to be granted an audience right away, but she also hadn't expected to be so thoroughly ignored. It was the fourth day in a row that she'd gone to the keep, only to be kept waiting all day with nothing to show for it. Aveline had offered to do what she could to help the matter along, but Minda wasn't going to hold her breath. There seemed to be quite a few people, many nobles and others of much higher standing than Minda, who were also seeking a meeting with the viscount, many of whom had been kept waiting for days and possibly even weeks. Maybe Varric would have an idea of who she needed to pay off to get in to see the man. With that idea planted in her head, Minda made her way to the Hanged Man.

Isabela's laugh drew her attention, and she saw the woman at a table with Varric and Fenris, cards and coins spread out on the table in front of them. Despite the early hour of the afternoon, there were a number of empty glasses littering the table. Even so, they all gave her a sober look as she approached.

"Minda," Isabela called, though she sounded almost nervous. "We're so happy to see you've returned."

"But we are sorry to hear about your brother," Fenris finished for her.

"No, you're not," Minda objected. "You never liked him before. Why pretend that anything has changed?" At Isabela's incredulous look, Minda softened her tone. "Besides, there's no reason to be sorry. Carver is fine." She hated that she sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "Maybe... maybe this is all for the best for him. The Grey Wardens would be lucky to have him."

Isabela made some vague sounds of agreement, but Fenris just peered at her. Minda arched an eyebrow in response, but it was Varric who spoke. "I rather think it's _my _brother that we should be worrying about. Or rather, _he's _the one who should be worried... about what I'm going to do when I get my hands on him."

"No idea where he is?" Minda asked, grateful for the change in topic. She had decided to take the same attitude her mother had taken regarding Carver, and she didn't want to be pulled into a conversation where she might have to admit that he may not have survived. Besides, Fenris and Carver had never gotten along, and Minda didn't particularly feel like being drawn into an argument about her brother's merits. Her day was already bad enough without butting heads with Fenris.

"No," Varric said, shaking his head. "He apparently got back to Kirkwall a few days before we did, but he didn't stay here for more than a day. From what information I've gathered, he high-tailed it out of here pretty quickly. Bastard probably knew I'd be coming for him." He lifted his mug to his lips, then grimaced when he realized it was empty. "Rivaini, I think it's your turn to get the next round." Isabela muttered something under her breath, then stood and went to the bar.

"Varric, I have a favor to ask," Minda said. "I need to get an audience with the viscount, and I'm wondering..."

"Whose palm to grease?" Varric said with a grin. "Everything goes through the seneschal, Bran. That includes the bribes. Of course, you can't pay him off directly. Oh no. He likes to pretend that he keeps his hands clean. No, he's got a few... agents, I guess you could call them. Put a few coins in _their _pockets, and you'll find meeting with the viscount becomes a whole lot easier."

Isabela returned carrying four mugs. As she set one down in front of Minda, she asked, "Are you going to join us in our game?"

"You know I'm terrible at cards," Minda said, shaking her head.

With a grin, Isabela replied, "I know. But that just makes it more fun... for us, of course. Besides, we hear you've got plenty of coin to spare, so I doubt it will hurt you to lose a few to us."

She managed to lose more than just a few coins as they played late into the evening. It was difficult to say for sure how many drinks she had consumed, but when Minda's head began to swim a little, she decided to call it a night. "It's late," she said. "I should probably be heading home."

"I as well," Fenrs said, standing up from the table.

"Oh... you're not going to stay?" Isabela asked Fenris with a pout.

The way she said it made Minda wonder if something had happened between the two of them while she'd been away in the Deep Roads. Strangely, though, Fenris glanced at _her _before answering Isabela. "No," was all he said, to which Isabela just shrugged a shoulder before grabbing the cards to reshuffle them.

Minda said her good nights and headed for the door, but she'd only made it a few steps away from the entrance before Fenris called to her. "Hawke," he said, and she turned to face him. "Do you really feel it's wise for someone like you to be traipsing around the viscount's keep?"

"Someone like me?" Minda bristled. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"You know very well what I mean," Fenris said in a low voice, grabbing her by the arm to pull her closer so he wouldn't have to speak quite so loudly. "You may think you are invincible because you haven't gotten caught yet, but no one's luck lasts forever. Even that fool Merrill manages to stay mostly inconspicuous."

She knew she shouldn't let him talk to her like that, but Minda's head was a little too fuzzy to come up with a good argument. So instead, she decided to try a different tactic. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?"

Her words had the desired effect, and Fenris dropped her arm, his eyes going wide for a moment. "You're drunk," he stated.

Minda laughed lightly. "This is true. But I am not so drunk that I can't..."

"Minda."

They both turned to see Anders coming towards them. The looks that passed back and forth between the two men were enough to make Minda wince. She and Fenris didn't always get along, and they rarely agreed on any major decision, but there was a mutual respect between them. That didn't seem to exist between Fenris and Anders. They despised each other, and neither of them seemed shy about letting the other know it.

"Hello, Anders," Minda said, taking a step forward to place herself in between the two of them. "Varric and Isabela are inside playing cards, and I'm sure they would welcome another partner. Especially if you're willing to play as poorly as I do."

"Where are _you _going?" Anders demanded, and Minda couldn't help but notice the amused look this question brought to Fenris' face.

"Home," she answered.

"I'll walk you," Anders offered.

"Very well," she said. "Good night, Fenris."

The elf simply turned and strode off without a word. "I don't trust him," Anders said once Fenris had turned a corner and was out of sight. "And I don't think you should, either. The man has made his feelings about mages clearly known."

She sighed, not in the mood for another lecture from Anders on the dangers that mages faced. It wasn't that she wasn't sympathetic. Of course she was; she was a mage, too, after all, even if she hadn't been raised in the Circle as he had. Even if she hadn't had to endure the hardships he claimed to have endured. In fact, most of the time she liked to listen to him talk, as she often found him rather attractive when he was getting all worked up about something. She just didn't want to hear about it right then.

Tucking a hand into the crook of his elbow, Minda said, "Come on, let's go. It's starting to get a little cold out here."

Anders' expression softened, and they turned to walk towards Gamlen's. "How did your mother take the news about Carver?" Anders asked, his voice gentle. It was the first time they had spoken since their return.

"Better than I could have hoped, really," Minda admitted. "Better than me, I think. She believes that being a Grey Warden will make him happy."

Anders placed his hand on top of yours. "But you're not so certain that he... I'm sorry I couldn't do more for him. But I'm sure he is in good hands. The Wardens, they take care of their own. That's one thing I can say for them."

The had reached the foot of the stairs leading up to Gamlen's house. Minda looked up at Anders. "I wanted to thank you. You say you wish you could have done more for my brother, but if you hadn't been there..." She felt a heat in her eyes and cursed her drunkenness for why a single tear escaped down her cheek. Anders reached up to brush it away. "You probably saved his life," Minda continued. "I will forever be in your debt for that."

Their eyes met, and it seemed like he leaned in just a little. Minda tilted her head back, going up onto her toes. She was so certain that he was going to kiss her that when he took a step back, it left her feeling completely bewildered. "No," he said. "We can't."

Normally she backed off when he rebuffed her, but she didn't feel like backing off. Rather, she felt like tweaking his nose. And maybe the drinks she'd had were making her feel bolder than normal. "_Why_ can't we?" She asked, taking a step closer to him. "I know you _want _to kiss me... so why don't you?"

"I... don't want to hurt you," was his feeble response.

"You're hurting my feelings right now," Minda gave an exaggerated pout.

"You know what I mean," Anders said, and his severity made her feel bad for teasing him. "You know what I am, what I'm capable of. There's no future for us. I'd just break your heart."

_He certainly thinks highly of himself,_ Minda thought with amusement. She didn't understand why he had to take things so seriously. "Maybe I..." She began, though luckily she caught herself before she could finish. _Maybe I should have let Fenris walk me home instead_ was what she'd been about to say. That would not have gone over well. Instead, she said, "Whatever you think is best, Anders. Good night." He mumbled something she couldn't hear as she walked to the door, but she felt too prideful to acknowledge whatever it might have been.

Only the light from the fireplace illuminated the house as she stepped inside, and Minda was grateful that both her mother and Gamlen were already in bed. She leaned heavily against the door as it shut behind her. "Men!" She said in a melodramatic tone, then clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. Just how much _had _she had to drink, she wondered. But as quickly as her laughter came upon her, it left. Her face fell as she realized she had no one with which she could share this story. Bethany, she knew, would have giggled right along with her, while Carver would have made some underhanded dig at her for showing interest in two different men at the same time. But Bethany was gone, and now Carver was gone, too.

Hand still covering her mouth, Minda sank to the floor, this time trying to muffle her tears.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few weeks, but matters with the estate were finally resolved. Apparently Minda's gold made it into the right pockets, and her mother's petition was granted. She never actually met with the viscount or even with the seneschal, but she received word through the various channels that the petition would be put through more quickly if the slavers, to whom Gamlen had deeded the house, were paid off. Varric took care of most of the back-alley dealings for her, and the chest she gave him contained far more gold than Gamlen could have possibly owed. But she knew that there would be numerous hands taking a little off the top before it made its way to its final destination. It's possible Minda might have been able to get the house back without having to part with so much money, but from the rumors she'd been hearing, it could take years before the viscount finally got around to seeing that anything was done about it. She didn't want to wait that long. Besides, what was gold compared to her mother's happiness? Leandra deserved some good news after everything that had happened in the past year. Getting her childhood home back was the least Minda could do.

Much of Minda's recently acquired wealth went into that house. Much of the main building had been stripped bare, and it took a good amount of coin to furnish it properly. Despite Minda's protestations, Leandra had insisted that her daughter would have the largest room in the house. She declared it was her due, as it was her gold that had gotten them back in. Not only that, but Leandra claimed she wanted to keep the same bedroom she had been in as a child. They spent over a month scouring the town for all the items they wanted for the house, but Minda felt as though she and her mother really bonded in that time. They had both experienced so much pain and loss in the past year, it was nice to have something fun they could do together, something they could actually look forward to. And in fact, it was Leandra who suggested they should hold a small gathering, a house-warming of sorts, once they were finished with all the decorating and repairs.

Minda knew her mother wanted to reach out to the people and families she had known before she left Kirkwall. Although she never said it, it was obvious Leandra had been too embarrassed to seek any of her old friends out while they were still living with Gamlen. Now that they were back in Hightown, Leandra seemed more interested in becoming reacquainted with her old neighbors. So Minda helped her plan the event.

"What do you mean you're not going to stay?" Leandra asked the afternoon of her party.

Minda shook her head. "This is for you, Mother. Not for me. I know you want to introduce me to everyone, but it... would just be awkward for me. Have your party. Get to know everyone again. Then you can introduce me to the people you decide you still like."

"Oh, Minda," Leandra said with a half-smile. "I just... I hate feeling like I'm running you out of your own home."

"It's _our _home, Mother," Minda replied. "And really, I don't mind."

Leandra's eyes narrowed a bit. "You're not planning on going to the Hanged Man again, are you?"

Minda laughed. "As a matter of fact, I am. I have some... business with Varric, and I figured I'd stay there a while, so I was out of your hair."

"_Business_, is it?" Leandra asked, her voice skeptical. "You and he aren't... that is, the two of you don't..." She held up a hand. "You know what? I don't want to know. Have a good time. Be safe, and have someone walk you back if it's getting late."

"Yes, Mother," Minda grinned.

As she left her house, Minda couldn't help but be amused by her mother's assumption. Of all of her friends, Varric was the least likely person she could ever imagine finding herself in a relationship with. She liked him quite a bit, and she knew the feeling was mutual, but there was nothing more than friendship between them. Of course, there was nothing more than friendship between Minda and any of her other companions. For the time being, anyway. She had hope that might change in the near future.

Minda inhaled deeply as she walked. It was getting warmer each day as they moved closer to spring, and the scent of newly-bloomed flowers wafted through the air. It had been a cloudy day, and the sun was nearing the horizon when she finally reached the Hanged Man, turning the sky a brilliant shade of pink as it began to set. Isabela was sitting at a table with a man Minda didn't recognize, but the pirate's eyes lit up when the mage walked through the door.

"Minda!" She called. "There you are!" She then turned to the man seated next to her. "I'm sorry, but we have private matters we need to discuss, so..." She made a shooing motion with her hand, and the man rose and slinked off.

Smiling, Minda asked, "What do we need to discuss?"

"Oh, just how _dreadfully _boring that man is. No matter how awful I am to him, he keeps coming back." Isabela rolled her eyes. "I might find him attractive if he wasn't so terribly _desperate_, you know?" She threw a quick glance over her shoulder then turned to grin at Minda. "But maybe you could help me scare him away. Come sit on my lap, maybe give me a kiss or two, and then we could disappear to my room for an hour or two. Then maybe he'd assume I'm just not interested in men."

Before Minda could even think of a response, she heard a throat being cleared behind her. "I hate to interrupt... I really do, especially if things progress as you've suggested, Rivaini, but I'm not sure your plan will work." Varric took a seat between them, smiling widely. "There are too many around here who know you have no such preference. Everyone here knows you pretty much just take whatever you can get."

Isabela snorted. "Contrary to what you might have heard, I do not _take whatever I can get_. I take whatever I _want_, but that' something entirely different." She jerked her head in the direction of the man who had been sitting next to her. "Unfortunately for him, he is _not _something I want." The man caught Isabela looking at him and threw her a little wave. Isabela rolled her eyes and turned her back on him.

"So, Hawke, what brings you to our humble part of the city?" Varric asked. "Now that you live in Hightown, I figured you'd be too good to be seen with the likes of us."

Minda waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "You know that's not true. Besides, I probably wouldn't even _be _in Hightown if it weren't for my mother. It means a lot to her, to be in her old home. It makes her feel like she actually _is _home, I guess." When she saw the uncomfortable looks on her companions' faces, Minda blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get so serious."

"You should be sorry," Varric said, his tone mocking. "This is no place for seriousness."

"You're right," Minda agreed. "So are we playing cards, or what?"

"Oh, yes," Isabela replied, clapping her hands together. "I'm always eager to take your money."

They drank and played, and an hour into their game Fenris showed up. He sat down opposite Minda, and they quickly dealt him in. Wicked Grace was so much better with four players than with three, after all. But after another hour passed, Minda threw her cards down on the table.

"Ugh, I can't play any more," she exclaimed.

"You mean you can't _lose _anymore," Isabela corrected her.

Minda made a face. "Well, however you want to put it..." The truth was she was bored. From the moment she had arrived in Kirkwall until the expedition into the Deep Roads, Minda had always been busy. Needing the coin, she had taken whatever odd jobs had come along, but now that she had no lack for gold, Minda often found herself growing antsy. A few times she had even contemplated trying to find Athenril, to see if she had anything for her to do. "Let's just... get out of here." She glanced towards the door as it opened and someone came inside. "It looks like it's getting dark out. Let's go find some trouble."

Varric laughed. "And do you wish to be the cause or the cure of this trouble?"

Shrugging a shoulder, Minda said, "I guess it depends on what it is."

"Let's go down to the docks," Isabela proposed, eyes flashing.

"Oh, Maker," Varric grumbled. When he saw the confused looks on Minda's and Fenris' faces, he elaborated. "Some big, fancy ship came in a couple days ago, and Rivaini here's been going down there to gawk at it every chance she gets."

"It's not gawking," Isabela protested. "I'm just admiring it." She gave a sly grin that seemed to be aimed at Fenris. "It gives me something to think about on those cold nights when I'm alone in my room..."

"Such nights are rare, I'm certain," Fenris stated.

"They happen more frequently than I would like," Isabela said. "Well? Are we going, or are you all going to just sit here and continue to give me your money? Either one is fine with me."

The four of them rose from the table and made their way out of the Hanged Man and down to the docks. The evening was unseasonably warm, the promise of a summer that was on its way. Despite the warm weather, they did not pass many people still out on the roads. The cloudy day had held a hint of rain in the air, so perhaps that was what encouraged most people to stay indoors. Only near the ships themselves was there a flurry of activity. They didn't go too near the ships, however, instead choosing to head out onto one of the less-used piers. From there they could watch the ships without being in anyone's way. Plus, it seemed like Isabela was always just a little nervous that someone might recognize her, though Minda wasn't quite sure why that would be a bad thing.

They stopped near the middle of the pier, and Isabela leaned on the railing to look at the ships on the other side of the docks. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" She asked, voice filled with longing.

Fenris, who was standing at Minda's back, made a sound of agreement, but Minda didn't really see what was so special about the ship... or even really knew which one Isabela was talking about. They all looked pretty similar to her. Isabela started going on about the mast... or the sails... Minda didn't even pretend to be paying attention. She walked to the edge of the docks and sat down. With a quick tug her boots came off, and Minda stuck her feet into the water. The air might have been warming up, but the water was still icy cold. Extending a hand, Minda focused heat into the water near where she sat. The waters there were relatively calm, so it would stay warm for a little while. Trying such a trick in a river or a stream or anywhere else where the currents were strong would have been pointless, but it worked well enough where she was. For a little while, at least.

"What are you doing?"

Minda turned her head to see Fenris standing behind her. Varric and Isabela were still staring out across the water at the ships. "Relaxing," Minda responded. "Trying to enjoy myself. You should try it sometime."

Much to her surprise, Fenris sat down next to her and plunged his own feet into the water. "How is it that the water is warmer than the air?" He peered at Minda. "Magic is not a toy. It is foolish to use it for such frivolous things."

Minda waved a hand in his face. "See, this? This... lecturing of you by me? I don't find it relaxing. Nor do I enjoy it. Do _you _enjoy it? Because I don't."

"Neither will you enjoy it when you are taken by the templars, though it would likely be for your own good. Or..."

Minda sighed loudly, cutting Fenris off. She flopped backwards onto her back, flinging an arm dramatically over her eyes. When he didn't continue his rant, she peeked at him to find him turned to look down at her. Body twisted to the side, he was leaning on one hand, and Minda felt a strong urge to grab him by the front and pull him down towards her. The desire caught her by surprise. While she had always found Fenris attractive, thoughts like the one she'd just had were usually reserved for Anders. Something must have shown on her face, for Fenris straightened and turned away. Minda sat up quickly and pulled her feet out of the water. She had just finished putting her boots back on when a commotion behind them caught her attention.

There was a large group of men advancing on Isabela and Varric. They all carried weapons and looked like mercenary-types. One of the men stood out in front of the others, and he took a step forward as Minda and Fenris moved up to join the others.

"See, fellas? I knew I was right." He pointed in Minda's direction. "It _is _them."

"Who are we supposed to be?" Minda asked of Varric and Isabela.

"Apparently I'm too well-known for my own good," Varric said.

"We know all about that little excursion you took into the Deep Roads," the man in front said. "And we know the two of you have been flashin' quite a bit o' gold around lately."

Varric laughed. "And so it would seem that you... what? Think we just carry that gold around with us? Were you just planning on killing us and hoping that we had something of value in our pockets?"

"Well, to be fair," Isabela added. "I'm sure this was just a spur-of-the-moment type thing, so we can't really fault them for not having things planned out. Plus they don't look all that bright."

"I could find a use or two for the pretty one there," another man said, nodding his head in Isabela's direction. "Even if there ain't no gold to go along with it."

"I'm flattered, really I am," Varric said with a grin. "But you're not really my type. You _are _Bianca's type, though," he added, drawing his crossbow. At the same time, Fenris took a step in front of Minda. Varric waved his weapon in front of the strangers. "Would you like to say hello? She can be a little shy at first, but she warms up to people pretty quickly." Minda and Varric backed away from the group as Isabela and Fenris rushed in, and the fighting began. "Well, Hawke. You said you were looking for trouble," Varric said. "Looks like we found it."

There were too many of them. There were too many people around all together. While the people on the far dock might not do anything to help them, they would notice if she used magic. Minda had always been so careful to make sure she never used her magic where people would see. Even when doing the odd jobs for Athenril, she had been mindful of where she was and who might see her. And if people were beginning to recognize her around the city, it was even more dangerous. The sound of metal against metal quickly filled the air, and Minda continued moving backwards until she was again at the edge of the dock. Fenris and Isabela were surrounded, and the men were charging towards Varric. One of them got around her companions and headed for her.

Focusing on the air around her, Minda held out a hand, throwing a wave of energy towards her would-be attacker. The force of the wave threw him back, and she heard his head hit the ground with a crack. But such an attack would not help the others, and Minda needed to think of something she could do, and quickly. Senses heightened as they often were after casting a spell, Minda realized the answer lay just above her. She could feel the air, feel the clouds above her head. What she had in mind would leave her almost completely drained, but if she could pull it off...

The shouts of the others dimmed until they seemed like a whisper in the background. She focused on the clouds, on the rain that had been threatening all day but had yet to fall. There was power in the clouds, and if she could just harness it... Minda held her hands up, as if reaching for the sky. Lightning flashed distantly, still far above her, but her body spasmed as if it it had struck at her feet. That familiar euphoric feeling grew as the spell did. Minda had never tried something so big before, and a voice screamed in the back of her head to be careful. She just needed a little more power.

Thrusting her hands down towards the ground finished the spell, and the skies opened up above them. A bright shaft of lightning shot through the group of thieves, momentarily blinding her. Thunder roared in her ears, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the screams of the men. It was too much. She had meant to bring the rains, even the lightning, but not like this. Anyone who was looking in their direction would have seen the lightning strike, would know it wasn't natural. Spots danced before her eyes, but they cleared just in time to see someone barreling towards her. Energy spent, there was nothing Minda could do in time to keep from being knocked off the side of the pier and into the water.

The shocking cold forced the air from her lungs. Any heat she had sent into the water earlier was long gone, and she was much too weary to repeat that little trick. In fact, the cold seemed to siphon off the last of her energy, and she could feel her boots pulling her down. Flailing her arms about managed to keep her afloat long enough to kick the boots off, and then she paddled her way over to the dock. Clinging to the edge, she knew she didn't have the strength to pull herself up. She barely had the strength to hold on. The ringing in her ears subsided, and Minda realized that someone was calling her name.

"Hawke! Dammit, Hawke! Where are you?"

"She must have gone over."

Minda tilted her head back and looked up just in time to see Fenris' head appear over the side. No matter how weary she might be, there was no way she could miss the angry look on his face as he grabbed her by the shirt and hauled her up, only to unceremoniously dump her onto the ground. The lightning was gone, but the rain continued to fall, and the others were just as soaked as she was.

"Get up," Fenris growled at her. "We need to get out of here."

Getting up seemed like so much work. Wouldn't it just be easier to lie there, perhaps take a little nap. If she could just rest for a little while, everything would be fine. She let out a yelp as strange hands grabbed at her, pulling her to her feet.

"Andraste's tits," Isabela swore. "She can barely stand. And what happened to your shoes?"

"Couldn't swim... with them on..." Minda managed.

One of the hands that was holding her up slipped under her arms and around her back, supporting most of her weight. She turned her head slowly to see it was Fenris holding her up, and he did not seem happy about it at all. He all but dragged her off of the docks, the other two following closely behind.

"_Venhedis_," Fenris swore under his breath. "Damn fool woman."

As they moved towards Lowtown the weariness began to wear off until finally Minda was able to walk unaided. She yanked herself free of Fenris' hold, stumbling when he suddenly let go. "I can walk on my own, thank you," she said in a clipped voice.

"Now, perhaps, but not earlier," Fenris shot back. "You nearly got us all killed."

"You were never in any danger," Minda said dismissively, though that wasn't necessarily true. She _had _been foolish. And rash. But she would never admit that to _him_.

A few more turns brought them back to the Hanged Man. "Come inside," Isabela implored. "You're obviously freezing. You need to get warmed up."

Minda shook her head. "Then I'd only get soaked again when I left. No, I just want to go home." She peered up at the sky, wondering how long the rain would last. If only it was as easy to make it go away as it was to bring it.

"Suit yourself," Isabela said with a shrug before turning to go inside.

"Well, that was certainly exciting," Varric said with a grin. "Not sure if that's exactly what you were looking for, but... I think next time I'd rather just continue playing cards." He, too, went inside, leaving her alone with Fenris, the last person she wanted to be around just then.

"Good night," Minda said, offering Fenris only the smallest amount of courtesy before turning to head back to Hightown. She'd only taken a few steps, however, when Fenris moved up to her side. "What are you doing?"

"I, too, live in Hightown," Fenris stated.

They walked in silence for a while. Minda wrapped her arms around herself, though it did little to fend off the chill that seemed to be settling into her bones. The cold stone under her bare feet didn't help, and she let out a yelp when she stepped on a jagged rock. Jerking her foot back threw her off-balance, and Fenris' hand shot out to grab her before her legs gave out. Righting herself quickly, Minda once again pulled free of his grasp.

"You are as weak as a kitten," Fenris spat. "And nearly as naive."

"Thank you for your assessment," Minda shot back. "I do so treasure your opinions, especially when they're about me."

Eyes narrowing, Fenris opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say never made it past his lips. Something drew his attention, and he threw a look over his shoulder. The next moment he was shoving Minda backwards into an alley. Outrage flared, but Fenris' hand clapped over Minda's mouth before she could voice a protest. He didn't even look at her, instead casting his gaze over his shoulder still. A moment later, Minda saw what it was that he had seen. A group of cloaked men went past. None of them spoke, and they seemed to be keeping to the shadows. Minda knew that there were gangs that roamed the streets of Kirkwall at night, but it seemed like the worst of luck that they would encounter two such groups in the same evening. When they had finally past, Fenris turned back to Minda, removing his hand from her mouth.

Gone were the protestations that she had been so ready to throw at him. Instead, all she could focus on was the heat of his other hand as it rested on her shoulder. The look in his eyes sent a flash of warmth through her otherwise chilled body, and it only increased when his eyes slid from her face down her body. A quick glance down showed her what had drawn his gaze. The rain, not to mention the dip she had taken in the harbor, had left her shirt plastered to her body, and there was definitely no mistaking how cold she was. A shiver went through her, bringing Fenris' attention back to her face, which in turn brought a blush to her cheeks. It was too much, and she couldn't look at him any longer.

A streak of red on Fenris' arm caught her eyes. He had a nasty gash on his bicep. "You're hurt," Minda whispered, reaching up a hand to touch him, but when her finger slid over the markings branded into his skin, everything changed.

Pain lanced through her wrist as Fenris grabbed her, pushing Minda away from him and into the wall at her back. "Don't touch me," he seethed. "_Never _touch me."

She ripped her wrist from his grasp. Red marks stood out from where his fingers had bitten into her skin, and Minda knew that there would be bruises there by the next day. Too many things flashed through her mind, but none of them seemed able to make it past her lips to throw back at him. Instead, she did the opposite of what he had demanded, shoving him in the chest to move him out of the way, and then she tore from the alley.

"Hawke!" She heard him call, but Minda didn't look back, running the rest of the way to her home.

It was not yet so late that Leandra's party would be over, and Minda did not want to run into her mother or any of her friends in the state she was in. Taking the long way around the building, she made her way to the door at the back of the house, which opened into the kitchen. From there she took the small set of stairs to the upper level and managed to make it into her room without running into anyone. Sounds of merriment carried up to her, but Minda ignored them. Instead, she stripped off her soaked clothes to replace them with something warm and dry. Minda pulled the blanket from her bed to wrap around herself before huddling in front of the fireplace. A quick flick of the hand was all it took to bring the fire roaring back to life.

The sudden heat made her feel drowsy. Fingers gently ran over the rising bruises on Minda's wrist. What had made Fenris react so violently, she wondered. And what might have happened between them if he hadn't? She tried to push him from her thoughts, but the look on his face as he'd stared at her played over and over again in her head before she finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Minda awoke the next morning to an aching back. What had possessed her to sleep on the floor in front of the fire? Her bed would have been plenty warm and much more comfortable. As she stood up to stretch, images from her dreams from the night before flashed through her mind. Some of them made her blush, but others were troubling. There had been a voice whispering to her promises of power and might, if only... Minda shook her head. Her father had always warned her and Bethany of the demons that would show up in their dreams. It was unsettling to know she couldn't remember much of the conversation they might have had, other than that she knew she had refused whatever offer had been put to her. It had been a while since she'd had such a dream, and Minda wondered if her excessive use of magic the evening before had been the cause of it.

After a bath, breakfast, and a rather long discussion with her mother about the party, Minda finally managed to escape the house. She wondered when it would start to really feel like home, the way their house in Lothering had. Would it ever, now that Bethany and Carver were gone? Movement out of the corner of her eye pulled her thoughts away from such things, but when she turned, she saw nothing. Shrugging a shoulder, Minda set off towards Darktown. She wanted to get her mind off of Fenris, and being around Anders would likely be the best way to achieve that. However, when she passed by the alley where Fenris had stopped her the night before, she paused. A quick glance at her wrist verified that the bruises were still there, their shape and size making it obvious what had caused them. With a shake of her head, she moved on. As she made her way through the city Minda continued to catch movement in her periphery. Only when she finally descended into Darktown did it cease. Maybe it was just the light playing tricks on her.

Anders' clinic was always busy any time she'd ever been there, and she felt a strange nervousness as she made her way through the small groups of people waiting to be seen. But when he looked up and saw her, the smile on Anders' face was enough to make her anxiety flee. A little girl and her parents stood before him, and Minda waited until they had gone before she approached.

"Minda," Anders said, his voice warm. "This is a nice surprise. You haven't been down here in weeks. Are you well?"

"Of course," Minda answered with a nod.

"I..." He lowered his voice. "I heard about the... trouble you got into last night." His words made her pale. "I hear you're the one to thank for all the rain we've had."

"Oh," she said with relief, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "That. How did you hear?"

"I have a bad habit of going to the Hanged Man in the evening, once I'm done here," Anders replied. "Varric told me."

"Ah." Minda smiled. "Well, I'm fine. Other than the fact that I need to replace what used to be my favorite pair of boots."

"So... why are you here, then?" Anders asked.

His question hurt just a little. "Do I need a reason?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Anders looked away. "Minda..."

Minda realized that they had never really discussed what had happened between them, that night he had walked her home. The night they had almost kissed. She'd been so busy with the house since then, she'd barely seen him. Any time she _had _seen him, there had been others around. "Can't I just... want to see you, without having any other ulterior motives?"

"Minda..." He said again.

She sighed. "Would you rather I didn't come down here?" She asked, dreading his answer. "Would that be better, if I just stayed away? Would you like me to go?"

"No," Anders answered quickly. "No, I... don't want that."

"Do you mind if I stay and watch you work, then?" The suspicious look on his face made Minda smile. "I pick things up pretty quickly if I have someone to watch. I don't know much about healing, but I would like to learn. Maybe I could even help."

Her suggestion seemed to put him at ease, and Anders nodded his head. She stood next to him as he called up his next patient. Minda remained mostly silent as she watched him work, only stopping him to ask questions when she didn't quite understand what he was doing. By the end of the day she felt like she had a much better grasp on healing spells, even trying a few of them out on those who came in for minor injuries and illnesses.

"You're a fast learner," Anders said after the last person had gone.

"Maybe you're just a good teacher," Minda replied.

His face turned serious, and Anders looked away. "You shouldn't be here," he said in a low voice. Minda just crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue. "It's not that I don't... enjoy spending time with you. I do. But that's the problem; I enjoy it too much. There was a time I would have loved this kind of attention from such a beautiful woman, but now..."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Minda asked, giving him a coy look.

Anders scowled at her. "Maker's breath. Don't try to pretend like you don't know that's the case." His voice softened just a bit. "You know you're beautiful."

"So, then... what's the reason why you don't want my company?" Minda pressed.

"You are a distraction," Anders said. She might have been more hurt by his words if not for the sad look on his face. "I find you very distracting, to the point where I can barely think of anything else when you're around. Even when you're not around, I..." Anders shook his head. "It's very difficult to... do the things I need to do if I can't properly focus on them."

"What sorts of things?" Minda asked. "You mean your work here?"

Anders shook his head again. "No. Or at least not just that." At her questioning glance he gave her an apologetic smile. "It's not something I can really talk about."

"Something to do with Justice?" Minda asked. When Anders gave the slightest of nods, she felt a flash of irritation. "So he demands that you be as miserable as he is? Is that it?"

"We are not miserable," Anders argued. "We are... determined. I can't let anything get in the way of what I need to do here. Not even you."

Minda put her hands on her hips. "You don't think I will understand? Is that it? You think that, because I didn't grow up in the Circle, I couldn't possibly understand the plight of the mages? You don't think I could _help _you? I could, if you'd just let me. Despite what you might think, I do know what it's like to be persecuted, to have to hide what you are. Maybe I'm not quite as passionate as you are about such things, but that doesn't mean I don't understand."

"How _did _you manage to escape notice for so long?" Anders asked. "There were three of you at one time, were there not?"

Minda nodded. "Bethany, my father, and me. We had a trapdoor that led to a cellar under our house. We got very good at hiding, and Carver became very good at playing the lookout. I think that's why he resented me so much, because he felt like he had to give up a lot of his own freedoms so that we would be safe." She looked away. "I don't know if I ever told him thank you for that."

"Everything you just said shows that you _don't _understand what it's like," Anders said, sitting down on the edge of one of the tables. "Sure, you had to hide, but your life was your own. Your father was free to love, to marry, to have children even. He brought you up to expect the same things. That's not the way it is for mages here or in Ferelden. We have _no _rights. _No _freedoms. No expectations of any semblance of a normal life. You don't know what it's like to feel that sort of despair, to know that not even your own life belongs to you."

"But you have to agree that the Circle does _some _good. What might have happened to Bethany and me, had we not had our father to teach us?" Minda sat next to him. "How many mages are born to parents with no magic? I would imagine that's how it is for most."

"I'm not saying mages shouldn't be trained," Anders cut in, scowling at her again. "But we should be allowed to have our own schools, institutions that aren't under the thumb of the templars or the Chantry. Magic might be rare, but that doesn't mean it's unnatural. Why would the Maker have given us these gifts if not to _use _them."

"I don't want to argue religion with you," Minda said, suddenly tired. "In fact, I don't want to argue with you at all. You act like we're on opposite sides, but we're not. We're on the same side." She touched his arm lightly. "We could be more than that, if..."

"No," Anders said. "I'm sorry, I really am. I wish things could be different." She started to withdraw her hand, but he stopped her. Her stomach flipped when he pulled her hand into his lap, but only until he pushed back her sleeve to reveal the bruises on her wrist. "What happened here?"

"Oh, that... it's nothing," she said, pulling her hand away from him.

"Varric said you weren't hurt last night," Anders insisted. "He said you just got knocked into the water.

"I'd hardly call this an injury," Minda said in a light voice.

"Who did this to you?" Anders demanded.

Minda shook her head. "It was Fenris, but I don't think he meant to hurt me." The look on Anders' face frightened her, and she hurried to explain. "We were on our way home when he spotted a group of... I don't know. Thieves? Bandits? Ne'er-do-wells? Whatever they were, it was just the two of us, and I certainly didn't have the energy then to deal with them. He might have been a little too vigorous when he pulled me out of sight." So it was a small lie. She didn't feel like explaining to Anders exactly what had happened, especially since she didn't quite understand it herself. The best explanation she could come up with was that it had to do something with his markings, something about touching them...

"You were on your way home... together?" Anders questioned, and a distinctly jealous look crossed his face.

"To our separate homes," Minda quickly clarified. "We were both walking from the Hanged Man to Hightown. It's not as if he saw me to my door or anything."

"It sounds like he was trying to take advantage of you in your weakened state," Anders replied, his voice almost a little sullen. "Did you actually _see _these bandits he was trying to _protect _you from, or was that just some excuse to..."

"Yes, I saw them," Minda said, cutting him off. "But I really don't want to talk about Fenris right now."

"No... neither do I," Anders agreed. A harsh sigh escaped his mouth, and he shook his head. "But this is exactly what I'm talking about. Such thoughts are distracting. _You _are distracting. I can't..." He stood. "I think... I think you should probably go. And I think it might be best if you... stayed away. I'm not saying we have to avoid each other. There will be times we see each other, of course, but..." He stood in front of her and ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "It is too difficult to be alone with you. I'm sorry."

Anders walked away from her then, and his back remained towards her as she left the clinic. Minda felt a sick feeling as she made her way back to Hightown. There was no denying that she had feelings for Anders, and the fact that he'd all but admitted he had feelings for her, too, but wouldn't act on them only made things worse. But what could she do, other than respect his wishes?

When she got back to her home, Leandra met her at the door. "There's someone here to see you, darling," she said. "He's in the library."

Minda's stomach did a flip. She couldn't deal with that conversation just then. Maybe she could just tell him to go, tell him... but when she ducked into the library, Minda saw that her visitor was not who she had assumed it was. She should have been relieved. So then why did she feel just a little bit disappointed?

"Hello, Bodahn," Minda said. "I'm... surprised to see you here. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that," Bodahn said, coming towards her. "Rather, I want to know what I can do for you. You see, my boy owes you his life, and I feel I owe you a debt."

"I hardly think that's necessary," Minda began, but Bodahn just spoke right over her.

"Oh, but it is, Messere. You see, my boy might not be here if you hadn't gone in after him." Bodahn sighed. "Bartrand told us that you'd been killed, but then, as soon as we got back, he left Kirkwall like the archdemon itself was chasing him. Then I heard that you'd returned, heard what Bartrand had done. I feel like I owe you an apology, and I would like to offer to you my services, as a way of making up for it."

"Your... services?" Minda arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

With a gesture to the room around them, Bodahn said, "You have this lovely house now but no servants. My boy and I... we could help you. I'll admit I'm not much of a cook, but I can do other things. Being a businessman all my life, I can keep your day-to-day accounts in order, do your shopping for you, things like that. And I can... keep your secret for you."

"My secret?" Minda demanded. The man knew she was a mage. Was he trying to use that information to blackmail her into giving him a job?

Her suspicion must have show on her face, and Bodahn rushed in. "No, Messere, I don't mean it like that! I just... I just mean that a person in your position... ah... sometimes it is beneficial to be less visible to the public. I can take care of your mundane, every day things not only so that you won't have to, but also so there's less chance of exposing your... ah... talents." He smiled at her. "And someone like you could use my boy's talents, too. Sandal can be quite useful."

She was still suspicious... until she really looked at him. Bodahn's clothes were clean but obviously worn. There were patches on the knees of his trousers and on the elbows of his coat. Dark hollows framed his eyes, and worry lined his face. Was he offering his services not so much out of a sense of obligation, but rather because he needed the job? She wondered where he'd been staying since he got back from the Deep Roads. Had he been cheated by Bartrand as well?

"What about your business?" Minda asked, prodding for information. "Won't working here interfere with that?"

"What? No, I... ah..." He looked embarrassed by the question. "Business hasn't... it hasn't been going well since we got back. But I don't want you to think that... That is, I'm not making this offer just because..."

Minda held up a hand. "It's all right, Bodahn. To be honest, my mother has been wanting me to hire a few people. I'd rather it was someone I already knew."

"So does that mean..?"

Minda smiled. "You can start as soon as you'd like. There are a number of empty servants' rooms on the lower level, if you would like to use them."

"Oh, thank you, Messere. Thank you." Bodahn smiled widely at her. "Sandal will be so pleased. He is quite fond of you, after all."

By the next day Bodahn and Sandal had moved in. Leandra didn't know quite what to think of the arrangement. "A dwarf, Minda?" She whispered to her daughter after the two men had made their way downstairs to the servants' rooms. "It's not that I... I just mean... how will he be able to suitably clean if he can't reach the top shelves of anything?"

"Mother!"

"And what about that son of his?" Leandra continued. "He seems a little... odd." Her expression softened. "You can be a little too soft-hearted at times. I just don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

"Give them a month, Mother," Minda said. "If you don't feel like they're pulling their weight, if you really feel like they're just taking advantage of my hospitality, then you can let them go."

"No, dear, I... I'm not trying to tell you how to run your household," Leandra protested.

"It's _our _household, Mother," Minda reminded her. "You've taken care of me, of all of us, my whole life. Now it's my turn to help take care of you." She grinned. "After all, you _are _getting very old and feeble. Pretty soon I'll probably have to help feed you as well, or help you to the washroom, or..."

Leandra gave Minda a playful swat on the arm. "Oh, hush. I think I still have a few years left before I require such assistance. I at least plan on living long enough to see you give me a grandchild or two." Minda groaned, which pulled a smile from Leandra. "As the last in our line, it will be your duty to carry on. Personally, I'd like at least four grandchildren."

"Four, is it?" Minda snorted. "I best get started on that, then. Did you have a father for your grandchildren picked out for me as well? That would be helpful."

Leandra laughed. "No, no. I think that decision is best left in your hands. Besides, isn't there someone who has taken your interest?" She smiled. "I've seen the way you look at that young man, Anders." Something must have shown on Minda's face. "What is it, dear? Did something happen?"

Minda shook her head. "No, I... I went to see him yesterday. He... I don't know. I feel like there's something there, but any time I try to get close, he pushes me away. He actually told me that I was a distraction to him."

"A distraction?" Leandra frowned. "Distraction from what?"

"His work, I guess." Minda shrugged. "I don't really know. He'll never really tell me when I ask. I don't really know what to do about him."

"There might not be anything you _can _do," Leandra said gently. "If that's the decision he has made... darling, you don't want to be with a man who always puts you second. I'm sure this isn't what you'd like to hear, but maybe this is for the best." Minda just nodded. She knew her mother had a point, but that didn't mean she had to like hearing it said. "Oh... that reminds me," Leandra said. "You had another visitor yesterday. I'd forgotten about it, what with all the commotion with the dwarf."

"Bodahn," Minda corrected her.

"Yes, yes, of course. With Bodahn," Leandra replied. "It was that elven man. He didn't leave a message or anything. He just asked if you were here, and when I told him you were out, he left."

"Fenris was here," Minda repeated in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you... have feelings for him as well?" Leandra asked, and Minda could feel the judgement in her words.

"I... don't know," Minda admitted. "Not like that, I don't think. I mean, when I'm around him, I..." She shook her head. There were just some things that couldn't be discussed with one's mother. "But we only barely get along. We never agree on anything."

"Ah," Leandra said, giving her a knowing smile. "That seems like an attraction born of lust more than anything else."

"Mother!"

Leandra laughed. "Yes, I'm your mother, not a sister from the Chantry. I'm not so old that I don't remember what such feelings are like, despite what you might think." Her tone became more serious. "But be careful with that one. I would never presume to tell you what to do with your life. You're an adult now, and I wont' do to you what my parents did to me. Just... be cautious. I don't really know the man, but there's something about him that frightens me just a little." She patted Minda on the arm. "But really, it seems to me that you aren't exactly sure yourself what you want. And that's fine." She gave a dramatic sigh. "I suppose I can manage to wait a few more years for grandchildren."

"That's so kind of you," Minda laughed. "Thank you."

"Whatever I can do to help," Leandra replied with a smile. "I'm always here for you."


	5. Chapter 5

It only took a little over a week before Leandra agreed that hiring Bodahn had been a good decision. Both she and Minda were surprised with the effort he went to around the house. Neither of them ever had to ask him to do anything; he always just seemed to know what needed to be done. He even found the old Amell family crest buried in a pile of junk in the cellar. Leandra had very nearly cried when she came home that evening to find it polished and hanging from the wall.

One evening, a couple weeks after Bodahn and Sandal had moved in, Minda was sitting in the library reading a book. It was finally warm enough outside to have the windows opened, and the fireplace had just been cleaned for the summer. Minda missed the sound of the crackling fire, but the birds' songs coming through the window helped make up for it. She was on the upper level of the library, sprawled out on the floor with a book open in front of her, when she heard Bodahn's voice from below.

"You have a visitor to see you, Messere," he called, and she looked up as footsteps sounded, coming up the stairs.

She had barely gotten herself into an upright position when Fenris appeared. A sudden case of nervousness overtook her, and Minda reached up to smooth her hair without even thinking. It bothered her that she did it, but it bothered her even more that Fenris seemed amused by her gesture. He had no right to laugh at her! Especially since he hadn't apologized to her for what had happened that night... not that she'd even seen him since then. Minda set her book aside and stood up.

"Hello, Fenris," she said. "To what do I owe the... honor of this visit?"

"I was instructed to escort you to the Hanged Man this evening," was his clipped reply.

"Pardon?" Minda said. "Instructed by whom?"

"By Varric," Fenris said. "He told me to tell you there was something he needed to discuss with you. He also wanted me to point out that you haven't been to the Hanged Man in weeks."

"He couldn't tell me that himself?" Minda asked.

"Not when he can send someone else," Fenris scowled. "And since I once was a slave, apparently I was the obvious choice."

His statement made Minda's eyes widen. "You don't really think Varric meant it like that."

Fenris let out a harsh sigh. "No, I do not. I apologize. My foul mood has nothing to do with you."

"You apologize?" Minda asked, a little shocked. "I wasn't sure you knew how to do that." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Or maybe you're just the type who never feels like he _needs _to apologize for anything, since you're rarely ever in the wrong."

"You... feel I have wronged you," Fenris stated.

Minda suddenly felt a little childish. She had allowed her anger with Fenris to grow, and while she still wished to discuss what had happened between them, that was not the way to go about it. Minda shook her head. "Forget it. I assume you're wanting to leave for Lowtown right away. Just... let me go change."

She hurried out of the library and up the stairs to her room. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed her fears; her hair was askew, and she even had some sort of smudge on her cheek. _Wonderful_, she thought. Dipping a hand into the basin of water near her bed, she scrubbed the mark off her cheek. Minda ran a comb through her hair, then changed into something more suitable for wearing outside the house. When she got back downstairs, Fenris was still in the library, staring up at the figure above her fireplace.

"It's quite hideous, don't you think?" Minda said, coming to stand next to him. "I wanted to get rid of it, but Mother insisted we keep it. She said it's been there since she was a little girl. For as long as she can remember, really. It was one of the only things left in the house when we got it back." She smiled. "Can't imagine why they didn't want to take it with them..."

"It reminds me of the Old God relics you see in Tevinter," Fenris said. "I never liked them, either."

Minda's eyes widened in mock disbelief. "Wait, did we just agree on something?"

"Don't let it go to your head," Fenris said dryly. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"So... what has you in such a bad mood?" Minda asked as they left the house. It was not the question she wanted to ask, but maybe it would help lead up to it.

Fenris waved a hand. "Nothing that concerns you. Tax collectors have been causing me troubles."

"Maybe you..." Minda began.

"I said it doesn't concern you," Fenris cut her off. They walked in silence for a while, but Fenris paused briefly when they passed the alley where they had hidden from the bandits. "You are upset about what happened that night," he said.

Well, if that wasn't an opening to start the conversation, Minda didn't know what was. "I don't appreciate being treated in such a manner," she began. "I was simply trying to see if you were hurt. You had no call to... attack me as you did." Maybe that was exaggerating just a bit, but she didn't care. "Perhaps violence is your natural reaction to things, but I suggest you learn a better way, if you ever intend on keeping any friends around."

Fenris looked genuinely confused. "Wait, so you're upset about..." He shook his head. "I see. Well, as I said, I don't like people touching me. My markings are... sensitive."

"Fine," Minda said. "I can understand that. In fact, I could have understood that sooner had you just _said _that. Couldn't you have just said, '_Hey, I find it bothersome when you touch me, so please _don't'? Or what about, '_My markings hurt when someone touches them, so please steer clear_'? Either of those options would have been better than leaving bruises that have only just started to fade."

Now he just looked amused. "I will keep your suggestions in mind. For next time."

"Don't worry," she assured him. "There won't be a next time." Fenris said something under his breath at that, but when she asked him to repeat it, he just shook his head.

They were almost to Lowtown when they heard a commotion behind them. Minda turned to see a large group of templars advancing towards them. She felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, and her breath caught in her throat. Minda's natural inclination was to flee when faced with such a sight, but Fenris' voice stopped her.

"Do not run," he cautioned in a whisper. "They are looking for a rabbit to chase. Do not let it be you."

With a gentle nudge, he urged her to keep moving as they had been, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Minda began to relax as the group of heavily-armored men passed by, but when she caught a fragment of talk from one of the men in the back, her panic returned.

"...healer in Darktown..." The man said to another next to him.

"Hawke," Fenris said, voice full of warning.

"They're going for Anders," she hissed back. "I have to warn him. I can't just let them..."

"You cannot help him," Fenris replied. "He is beyond saving. Maybe it's for the best if they just..."

"For the best..." She shook her head. "Well, I'll remember that you said that, should your old master ever send people after _you_." Minda didn't wait for a response. She just hiked up her skirts and ran.

The group of templars was large enough that they had to stick to the main roadways leading through the city. They were also marching at a normal pace. If she ran and took the smaller alleyways, she knew she should be able to beat them. Strange looks were thrown her way as she dodged and ducked around people and vendors' booths, but no one tried to stop her. When she finally made it to Anders' clinic, she was out of breath. He was alone, sitting at a desk with papers spread out before him. He stood when she crashed through the doorway.

"Minda? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Templars..." She gasped. "Coming... we have to... get out of here..." Anders did not react as she would have expected, however. He did not run for the door, as she would have. Instead, he began throwing his papers together. "What... are you doing..." She panted. "We have to..."

"I can't let them find these," he said, pulling out a drawer. "If they do, I'm dead for sure." With a press of a button, a false bottom opened up, and he began shoving the papers inside. She rushed to help him, but it was taking much too long. Why couldn't he hurry? When the last paper was hidden away, she pulled him to the door, but then it was too late. A peek outside showed the templars just rounding a corner, coming their way. They were trapped! Minda froze in place, but Anders grabbed her arm, dragging her to the far wall. His fingers ran up the side of the planks and caught some invisible switch. A panel popped open to reveal a hidden room about the size of a small closet. He pushed her in and pulled the panel closed behind them just as the door to the clinic burst open.

A small sliver of light fell through the cracks in the paneling, and Anders pressed his face to it, but Minda backed herself into a darkened corner. It was too dark, too hot, and too small. She could _feel _the walls closing in on her, could feel the air turning stale as she breathed. She had to get out! Out meant capture by the templars, but wasn't that better than suffocating? Or being crushed by the walls? A cold sweat broke out on her brow.

"Anders," she croaked.

"Shh..." he whispered.

"I can't... I can't breathe."

And then he was there, his hands on her face, loosening the collar at her neck. Minda knew he had spells that could have helped calm her, but it was much too dangerous with the templars so close. She closed her eyes, but that didn't help. All Minda could think was that they were trapped, as they had been in the Deep Roads. Her whole body began to tremble, and it was all she could do to keep from clawing her way to the opening of the tomb she had found herself in.

"Be calm." Anders' voice was so quiet, and she could only hear him because his lips were pressed to her ear. "Minda, you have to calm yourself."

His cheek felt cool as he pressed it against her forehead. One arm went around her waist, but the other remained on her face as he pulled her into a loose embrace. Minda began to calm as she rested her head on his chest, trying to ignore the press of her surroundings to concentrate instead on the feel of his fingers as they moved along the line of her jaw. She rested her hands on his chest, sliding one up so that she could touch the hollow of his neck with one finger.

"Everything's going to be fine," he whispered again.

Anders' lips brushed against the lobe of her ear, and she could feel his breath against the side of her neck. Fingers moved from jaw to nape, then up into her hair to massage her scalp. Fear subsided, but only to be replaced by desire. Minda longed for Anders to press his body fully against hers, to have him tilt her chin up and press his lips to hers. But he did neither. Instead he held her as the templars tore through the room on the other side of the wall.

"...sure this is the place?" A voice called out. Minda jerked in Anders' arms. It seemed the voice was right next to them.

"Shh..." Anders whispered again. "They'll leave soon."

Something broke with a crash somewhere in the clinic, and Minda jumped, letting out a quiet yelp. Anders pulled her a little closer and clapped his hand over her mouth. She almost forgot how to breathe, waiting for someone to announce that they'd heard something, waiting for their hiding place to be discovered, but nothing happened. Minda reached up to move his hand from her mouth. Fingers tangled, and their hands came to rest together on his chest. They were standing so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. Why wouldn't he just kiss her? She could tell, by the small hitch in his breathing, that he wanted it as much as she did.

They stood like that for a long while, in an embrace that flamed her desires. She wished she could see better, to see the look on his face, to see how he was looking at her. Finally he pulled away and turned towards the crack in the wall. Minda realized it had been quiet outside for a while, but she hadn't really registered the fact until Anders' hands were gone.

"I think they're gone now," he said, opening the panels that let them out. Did his voice sound a little strained, or was that her imagination? He shook his head as they made their way out, taking in the mess the templars had left behind. "Are you well?" He asked, turning to her once again. His fingers brushed her cheek. "You're looking a little flushed." She could feel the heat rise even more in her face, and Minda looked away. "Oh," Anders said. "I mean... What had you so frightened?"

"I felt trapped," Minda explained, crossing her arms over her stomach, relieved that she didn't have to explain the color in her cheeks. "Like I had no air, like the walls were falling in on me." She shook her head. "It reminded me too much of the Deep Roads. I don't know why."

"Ah." Anders gave her a sheepish smile. "I apologize, then. I didn't know what else to do. I've actually had to hide back there before. I guess I didn't think anything of it."

"No, you... you probably saved our lives," Minda said.

"Only because you came to warn me," Anders replied. "If you hadn't..."

The conversation faltered, and they both looked away from each other. After a moment Minda moved to begin straightening the things that had been knocked over in the templars' search. Anders' quickly followed suit, pausing when he got to the drawer where his papers had been hidden.

"Did they find them?" Minda asked.

A quick check ensured that the false bottom had not been discovered. They worked to clean everything up in silence, which was a blessing, really. If they had talked, Minda knew Anders wouldn't have been saying the things she wanted to hear. The idea of him telling her once again why they couldn't be together was too much for her to bear just then.

When everything was back in its proper place, Anders turned to her. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think I could really use a drink right now. Would you care to accompany me to the Hanged Man."

A smile tugged the corner of her mouth. "That's actually where we were headed when I saw the templars."

"We?" Anders asked.

Minda cringed. "Fenris and I," she admitted.

"I see," Anders said, suddenly becoming very interested in something on the desk in front of him. "I guess I'm lucky, then, that you were there with him. I doubt he would have rushed to warn me, had it just been him." Minda didn't know what to say to that, but Anders didn't seem to need a response. He moved to stand in front of her and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to her brow. "Thank you," he said.

So it was not exactly the type of kiss she had been hoping for, but it would do. For the time being, anyway. She could be patient.


End file.
